dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ame Okumura (New Earth)
Entering her early teens, Ame grew rebellious. She began dating the unstable Spirit who introduced her to punk, street racing, and fed her drugs. Ame's reckless antics eventually brought shame upon Ishiguro. He was obliged to apologise by offering his finger and costing him any advancement in Tokyo. He was permitted to leave Japan to operate autonomously in Los Angeles. America By age seventeen Ame had become sober, and was the trusted saiko-komon of her father figure, Ishiguro. The formal and efficient business woman managed Clan Ishiguro's criminal and legitimate business affairs. Throughout the day however, she meticulously and compulsively kept track of the time, counting every second until she could be dismissed by her employer and reveal her true personality. While she she had given up drugs, she had not given up punk or street racing. As soon as she returned to her Santa Monica condo, she tore off her wig and business suit and jumped into her Mustang, buckling her teddy into the passenger seat. Her racing friends would gather in the Long Beach warehouse district. During a race against Kosaku, something ran out into the street. Ame managed to avoid it, but Kosaku struck it, causing a crash and his death. Ame frantically called Ishiguro to send some men over to clean up the wreck, when she saw a man lying in the street. She tried to help the dying man as he struggled to recite a verse but as soon as she touched him, she became possessed by the Demon. Jason Blood tried to speak with her but Ame fled the scene terrified. Ame returned to work the next day as usual, but during a meeting with Jim Kioke, her hand was writing on her notepad without her knowledge. When she read the spell she had subconsciously transcribed, Etrigan was set free. When Ame woke up, she was surrounded by the massacre of her former business associates. Only her bodyguard had lived to witness the horror. Having seen the transformation, he panicked and tried to shoot her. Ame fled but caught a bullet through the torso. Etrigan toyed with his new host, invading her dreams. Jarred awake by the nightmares, Ame found herself back in her bed, a doctor and Yutaka - a waka-gashira from Tokyo - by her side. Yutaka demanded an explanation, as Ishiguro was not answering his calls, but Ame could not offer any. When Kioke's father sent a gang to assassinate Ame, who he blamed for his son's death, Ame once again narrowly escaped with the help of Blood who had tracked her down. However, the gang pursued the two, running them off the road near Malibu. The near death experience once again triggered the Demon to reveal himself, this time with a plan and no intention of reverting to mortal form. Etrigan had searched his vessel's mind, and with her knowledge, made himself the head of Clan Ishiguro. High in Ishiguro's office, the Demon orchestrated several hits on rival criminal factions to fuel his bedlam spell, summoning the rage of Hell to infect the citizens of Los Angeles. Arrogantly, Etrigan released his control just enough to feel Ame fight from inside, but she was stronger than he anticipated and conjured herself back to her mortal self. Rejoined by Blood, he convinced her to return to the laboratory to exorcise Etrigan. Unfortunately, her former boyfriend, Spirit had been sent from Japan, contracted to take her life. Managing to evade her deranged hit man, they escaped into the rioting streets and commandeered a car. When Ame and Jason returned to the laboratory of Elphius Levi, Shoko Ishiguro was already there, and in the process of being intentionally possessed with his own demon. The nature spirit that was evoked lashed out and Ame fled to her vehicle. Spirit had caught up with her though, and when facing the barrel of his gun, she resorted to summoning the beast inside her. Etrigan first murdered Ame's assassin before entering the nature spirit and killing her mortal host. Gleefully, Etrigan returned to the lab where Jason lay mortally wounded. Etrigan gloated in the face of the former jailer, unaware it was a trap, and the demon was once again transferred to Blood's body from Ame's. Bound inside a containment circle, Ame cursed the demon - and Jason - for ruining her entire life. She threw him her sundered teddy bear and forced him to fix it. Etrigan obliged, and Ame walked away with the only thing she had left in the world. | Powers = * : Ame became the temporary host for the demon Etrigan whom she could summon at will. | Abilities = * : Ame was a skilled street racer. * : Despite her age and gender, Ishiguro made Ame his saiko-komon (second in command) of Clan Ishiguro. He was grooming her to take his place as oyabun. * : Ame managed Ishiguro's legitimate and criminal business affairs. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Ame became a drug user at a young age. She sobered up in America as a promise to Ishiguro, refusing even pain medication from doctors. | Equipment = * Kodomo-No Uta: Ame is inseparable from her teddy bear, even in her official capacity. | Transportation = * Ame's Mustang * Clan Ishiguro Limousine | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Criminals